


The Setup:

by jaglover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), JAG
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Beach Sex, Beaches, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Blind Date, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Confessions, Consensual, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Couches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Day At The Beach, Dinner, Drama, Early Mornings, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship, General, Hand Jobs, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Licking, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Restaurants, Rimming, Sad, Sadstuck, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Sons, Stripping, Talking, Trust, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/jaglover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & his lover, Harm, sets up their friends, & partners up. Are they successful?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	The Setup:

*Summary: Steve & his lover, Harm, sets up their friends, & partners up. Are they successful?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

"Baby, Please don't be nervous, I think Mac, & Danny will like each other", Commander Harmon Rabb Jr said reassuring his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett of their best friends, & partners, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, as they were waiting for them to come meet them at a restaurant for their double date.

"I know, It's just Danno deserves some love, & happiness, If I could help him get it, Then, I feel like I really helped him, like he helps me when I needed it. Harm said with a smile, "Everything will be okay, Steve, Trust me", As they had their beers. Then, A couple of minutes later, Mac showed up, She apologized for being late, as she kissed both men on the cheek. "Traffic is a bitch, & I was glad to be done with the meeting", She said explaining. The Waitress showed up, as soon as Mac was gonna put in her drink order, Danny showed up, He apologized profusely.

Danny was speechless at how beautiful his date was, after introductions were made. He was feeling a bit uncomfortable, but Sarah worked to make him feel included in the conversation. The rest of the night went smoothly, as they were enjoying being around each other, as they were eating their meals, & making small talk as they were doing this. Danny felt like this could work. He owed Steve, & Harm big time for doing this.

After the bill was paid, Hugs, & Kisses were exchanged between Mac, Steve, & Harm, The Couple left for their own home, Mac turned to Danny, & said this to him, "I would love to do this again, I had fun, Danny", "So did I, Sarah", She kissed him on the cheek, & said, "Call me, Mac", They said their "goodbyes", & went on their separate ways.


End file.
